Sesame Street Number Segments
Segments with their own pages Count-zero.jpg|The Number of the Day|link=The Number of the Day NumberDB-9.png|Number of the Day (song)|link=Number of the Day (song) 4729-Number01.png|How Many Cookies|link=Number of the Day (How Many Cookies) Saltyandpierre.jpg|The Adventures of Salty and Pierre|link=The Adventures of Salty and Pierre Bellhop8.jpg|The Bellhop|link=The Bellhop Cookingbythenumbers.jpg|Cooking by the Numbers|link=Cooking by the Numbers 3957u.jpg|Dancing Petroglyphs|link=Dancing Petroglyphs 4fiddle.jpg|Donnie Budd|link=Donnie Budd 14bugs.jpg|Fred Garbers|link=Fred Garbers George_counttoten.jpg|George the Farmer|link=George the Farmer Two_wizards.jpg|Ishu Patel|link=Ishu Patel No6.jpg|Jazz Numbers|link=Jazz Numbers JoeyAhlbum.13.jpg|Joey Ahlbum|link=Joey Ahlbum 4072z.jpg|Judge Series|link=Suzie Kabloozie Madpainter4.jpg|Mad Painter|link=The Mad Painter 3991c.jpg|Milo Counting|link=Milo Counting 4139t.png|Number Guy|link=Number Guy Baker.jpg|Numerosity|link=Numerosity Pinball Number Count.png|Pinball Number Count|link=Pinball Number Count Masked March 20.jpg|Parade of Numbers|link=Parade of Numbers 2356-32.jpg|The Ringmaster|link=The Ringmaster 4133zn.jpg|Sally Cruikshank|link=Sally Cruikshank Henson Scanimate 10.jpg|Scanimate Films|link=Scanimate Films Toon.Geronimo10-0.jpg|Sky Dive Sal|link=Sky Dive Sal 1836f.jpg|Swedish number cartoons|link=Fem myror är fler än fyra elefanter TP-5Dogs.png|Todd Parr|link=Todd Parr Rainbowfish.5.jpg|Underwater Series|link=Underwater Series Dancingwith4.jpg|Wall of Numbers|link=Wall of Numbers Wegman.4.jpg|Wegman's Dogs|link=Wegman's Dogs Wormsinspace.9.jpg|Worms in Space|link=Worms in Space Acrobat Pigs 4028e1.jpg|'16' 4030g.jpg|'18' 19pigs.jpg|'19' African Rhythm An African rhythm plays while objects (usually people or cowrie shells) are counted 8harvesters.jpg|'8' Counting10shells.jpg|'10' Counting12kids.jpg|'12' 16.shellquilt.jpg|'16' 20shells.jpg|'20' Animal Rock Band AnimalRock.2.jpg|'2' AnimalRock3.jpg|'3' 3961t.jpg|'4' AnimalRock12.jpg|'12' Bears in Chairs Bears sitting in chairs are counted. 4097.18teddybears.jpg|'18' 3980k.jpg|'19' 20Bears.jpg|'20' Blue Sky Background 13burgers.jpg|'13' 16tvsets.jpg|'16' 17hats.jpg|'17' 3980za.jpg|'19' 20Eggs.jpg|'20' Chinese Acrobats 4.Platebalance.jpg|'4' 3961q.jpg|'4''' 3978e1.jpg|'5' Clown Honking 3976zg.jpg|'8' 3959x.jpg|'9' ClownHonking.10.jpg|'10' Clowns.11.jpg|'11' 3977k.jpg|'12' Colorblock Grid Kids count themselves in colorblock grids. These segments appeared as early as seasons 24 and 25, and feature the same cast from the "Floating Kids" segments. 3981f.jpg|'3' 4109zn.jpg|'4' 3141o.jpg|'6' 8DancingChildren.jpg|'8' Computer Matching A series of films where a girl plays a matching game to find the number of the day on the computer. Matching11.jpg|'11 elephants''' Matching12.jpg|'12 twinkling stars' Computer13.jpg|'13 thing a ma bobs' 3988d.jpg|'14 frogs' 4112zh.jpg|'15 flying fish' Counting Animals 3956h.jpg|'3' 4butterflies.jpg|'4' 5turtles.jpg|'5' Dancing with Kids 3960m.jpg|'6' 4147-7kids.jpg|'7' Dancers in the Park 4199Dancers.jpg|'6' 8Dancers.jpg|'8' Egyptian 4110zo.jpg|'2' 3982f.jpg|'4' Family Photo A kid tells the audience to count the members of their family for a photo. These segments appeared as early as Season 44. 8-Family.png|'8' FamilyPhoto-13.png|'13' 4618-Family.png|'19' Flowers Martin P. Robinson counts flowers in different voices. The segments appeared early as Season 34. 4flowers.jpg|'4' (Austin Powers voice) Marty12Flowers.jpg|'12' (English accent with kid.) 16flowers.jpg|'16' (Monty with Kid) Growing Numbers A series of stop-motion animated segments produced by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate cutouts of the numbers 1 through 20 growing from (and receding into) the surface in a variety of park and city scenes. The segments appeared by Season 23 at earliest. The music is composed by Dave Conner. The various installations in the series differ chiefly by the amount of film being shown. Growing13.jpg|'13' GrowingNumbers14.jpeg|'14' 3187e.jpg|'15' GrowingNumbers16.jpg|'16' Growing17.jpg|'17' 2963-D3.jpg|'18' GrowingNumbers19.jpg|'19' 3957v.jpg|'20' Handprints 3 handprints try to count to the number of the day, but they don't have enough fingers. Fortunately, one of the handprint's little brother comes in and finishes the counting. 17fingers.jpg|'17' 19Handprints.jpg|'19' Hortense Hortense is a series of counting animations where Hortense encounters things to count to the number of that day. No segment for the number 2 was made. 1drum.jpg|'1' 3peas.jpg|'3' 4ants.jpg|'4' Hortense5brooms.jpg|'5' Jane Aaron Segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate numbers on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of stop-motion or "pixilation". Several segments featured brief rock jingles written by Christopher Cerf,BMI Works #1878129, 1878128, 1881488, 1881536 while others simply showed the number (attached to a metal rod) swinging across the screen. 3154d.jpg|'1' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) 3962d.jpg|'2' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) 3136o.jpg|'3' (song, sung by Jerry Nelson) 3982e.jpg|'4' 3976v.jpg|'8' (song, sung by Lillias White) 3853-29.jpg|'12' Film-15-river.jpg|'15' 17swing.jpg|'17' 18chairs.jpg|'18' Flying19.jpg|'19' Jane Aaron songs 3978e.jpg|'5' (Five Waltzing Chairs) 3806d.jpg|'6' (Six Circus Balls) Jobs 2Farmers.jpg|'2 Farmers''' 3doctors.jpg|'3 Doctors' 1709h.jpg|'4 Carpenters' 2869-Fire.jpg|'5 Fire Fighters' Kid Mural Painting A series of films where kids paint a huge mural of the number of the day on a huge sheet of paper in time lapse form at a park. In between, the kids show the number of the day either on their hands or feet. KidMural14.jpg|'14' KidMural15.jpg|'15' 4028f.jpg|'16' 3984f.jpg|'17' 3993c.jpg|'18' 3983e.jpg|'19' Marching Band MarchingBand1.jpg|'1' Marchingband2.jpg|'2' MarchingBand-3.jpg|'3' Marchingband4.jpg|'4' MarchingBand20.jpg|'Count from 1-20' Musical Instruments A child counts instrument cases as the plummet to the ground. Once the child reaches the number of the Day, the instruments emerge from their cases. IMG_3285.png|'10' Folge2301-2.jpg|'11' 3964m.jpg|'17' Number Astronauts 4090zk.jpg|'2' Astronauts.5.jpg|'5' Number Creatures An Emmy-award winning series of computer animated segments featuring stylized numbers ending from 13 to 20. The segments were written, directed and animated by Merrill Aldighieri, and were produced for CTW by Arlene Sherman. The music for the segments was composed by Fred Reed. 3142g.jpg|'13' NumberCreatures14.jpg|'14' 3187f.jpg|'15' NumberCreatures.16.jpg|'16' 3816zd.jpg|'17' Variant 3161f.jpg|'18' Variant NumberCreatures19.jpg|'19' Variant 3957w.jpg|'20' Variant Number Heroes Super2.jpg|'Super 2' Sporty3.jpg|'Sporty 3' Funny4.jpg|'Funny 4' 1839zb.jpg|'Jive 5' Numbers in Outer Space 15space.jpg|'15' 18stars.jpg|'18' 19space.jpg|'19' OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat HipHopBeat.3.jpg|'3' 4141-hiphopbeat8.jpg|'8' HipHopBeat.9.jpg|'9' 4137w.jpg|'11' 4138.14hiphop.jpg|'14' 4143-Hiphopbeat20.jpg|'20' Pebbles A series of segments where a number camouflages into a group of pebbles, while off-screen children try to find it. Once they do, the pebbles that make up the number light up. 6Pebbles.jpg|'6' 9Pebbles.jpg|'9' Pebbles16.jpg|'16' 19Pebbles.jpg|'19' Race Horses 20Horses.JPG|20 30Racehorses.jpg|30 Rap Animation A series of recurring cartoons in which various collections of objects such as shapes, cookies, fingers, and units of time are totaled, narrated by a child's hip-hop lyrics describing and rhyming the items at hand. These were produced by Al Jarnow and appeared as early as Season 20. 3960n.jpg|'6' 3990c.jpg|'7' 3979o.jpg|'9' 4131zf.jpg|'11' 3827.rap.13.jpg|'13' 3187d.jpg|'15' 3816za.jpg|'17' 3983d.jpg|'19' Rubber Stamp Filmmaker and stamp designer Ken Brown produced a series where numbers interact with stamped images. They first appeared in Season 23. 3959ze.jpg|'9' RubberStamp10.jpg|'10' 4116zh.jpg|'11' 3977zj.jpg|'12' RubberStamp15.jpg|'15' Stamp16.jpg|'16' Stamp17.jpg|'17' 4120bf.jpg|'20' Skip Counting Songs With Kids Live-action stop-motion animated kids skip count stuff by different numbers. The series is created by Christopher Cerf and appeared early as Season 35. 4111zi.jpg|'10' (Counting Flowers by 2's) 12starsbythrees.jpg|'12' (Counting Stars by 3s) 4120bg.jpg|'20' (Counting Fish by 5's) Water Skiing Hippos Music by Suzanne Goldish. 4111zh.jpg|'10' 11hippos.jpg|'11' 13Hippos.jpg|'13' What Are We Going to Find in the Garden Today? 11-Butterflies.png|'11 butterflies''' 15-Ladybugs.png|'15 ladybugs' 17-Mushrooms.png|'17 mushrooms' 18-Flowers.png|'18 flowers' Sources See also *Sesame Street Letter Segments *Sesame Street Shape Segments __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Numbers